Mission to Lavigne
by Barriss
Summary: A 14-year-old Anakin Skywalker and his Jedi master Obi-wan kenobi come to the aid of a troubled King.
1. Default Chapter

~MISSION TO LAVIGNE~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
by barriss aka,padami2002,aka chi  
  
"Anakin!" Obi-wan Kenobi called from the ship's cockpit. "Yes,Master?" 13-year-old Anakin Skywalker emerged from the small hallway. "Take care of the controls. I must alert Lavigne Security that we have arrived," Obi-wan said,getting up. "Yes,Master!" Anakin had been meditating,as his Master had instructed. Now,face lit up with eagerness,he sat in the co-pilots seat and set the coordinates,while Obi-wan left to make the transmission call.   
  
"Requesting permission to land," Obi-wan's voice was heard. "Asking who our guests are?" came the reply. "The Jedi the king requested to see," was Obi-wan's curt reply. After a pause, the landingbase was heard. "Permission granted." Obi-wan gave a satisfied nod and switched off the transmission. He walked over to anakin and sat in the pilot's seat. "begin landing sequence," he ordered. "Yesssir!!" Anakin punched a hand in the air. "Really,i haven't seen you this excited on a mission," Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. Anakin smiled,while pressing buttons to direct the ship toward a landing pad. "I heard the planet Lavigne has exotic life forms. The beasts roam freely,never being killed for dinner! What kind of people are these? vegetarians? That'd be a cool experience...And i haven't met royalty before, i'm really excited...except of course...when we were on Naboo..." "Ahem!" Obi-wan cleared his throat as a dreamy look came over Anakin's eyes. No doubt he was daydreaming about Padme. AGAIN. "Oh,uh,yes,Master," Anakin snapped out of his thoughts and joined Obi-wan in landing the ship.   
  
As they stepped off the ramp, a commitee was there waiting for them. A man dressed in rich robes of blue and a glittery green stepped forward. He looked fairly old. "Welcome,Jedi. I am King Seth,ruler of Lavigne," he said, as both Anakin and Obi-wan bowed. he bowed back. "It is both a pleasure and a suprise that you have come to meet us personally, your highness," Obi-wan replied. "Ah,yes. I meet all my distinguished guests," the king smiled. They all stepped on a small ship waiting for them. "This will transport us to the palace, where my daughter is preparing our dinner," the king continued,as the ramp closed behind them. "He has a daughter?" anakin wondered. "...we shall discuss my planet's current distress over dinner," the king was saying. The trip took suprising ly short. As they stepped out, Anakin gasped. The palace was everything the Jedi Archives said it would be. It was the color of gold and silver,gems shining in the now fading sunlight. So lost was he in the beauty of the forests,the lakes,and the animals surrounding the palace, that he didn't notice a girl step forward. When he did stop looking,however,Obi-wan was giving him a stern look. "Sorry," Anakin sent a mental message to his master. "Don't let it happen again" was his master's firm response. "Welcome to the palace," the girl said. Anakin noticed her face was covered by a red veil,and her head by a hood. She was wearing long light red robes,that seemed to float around her. And her voice sounded like the stream of water...so peaceful. And her brown eyes, and very light brown skin were... anakin snapped out of his thoughts for the second time that day. "Here is my daughter,the Princess Aida. I believe she is of the same age as your apprentice,Master Jedi," the king said. Obi-wan smiled,and Anakin blushed. He didn't know if the princess was smiling or not, because of the veil covering her mouth, but her eyes had a twinkle in them. "Come. let us feast," her lovely voice said. Servants stepped out from the door she came from and led them all inside.   
  
The interior of the palace was more exquisite than the outside. Obi-wan was in deep conversation with the king,which left Anakin with...Aida. "I am glad you have come," she started to say. Anakin almost jumped. "Huh? Oh,sorry..pardon me?" he asked. The princess chuckled. "As i was saying, i am glad you have come. Our world is in deep distress," she said. "What sort?" Anakin asked,curious. "There are gangsters of every kind roaming the city,who have the deepest desire to break into the royal palace. They have already abducted one of my father's councilmen," she said. "Why would they want to come into here?" Anakin questioned. The princess looked at him. "We hold a secret within these walls. A secret so strong, the royal family are the only ones who know," she replied. "A secret?" Anakin asked. "A certain power,really. The stone that keeps this planet living...the public never knew,before a nosy tourist sneaked into the secret chambers and....attempted to steal the precious stone," Aida replied. "I see," Anakin said. "Ah,we have arrived," Aida gestured towards the room they were entering. It was large,lavish,and full of comfort. As they were placed in their seats,Anakin began to wonder when the princess would reveal her face. Was she even allowed to? The king sat in the front,the princess on the right, and obi-wan and anakin on the left. "Now,my daughter,you may reveal your beautiful face," the king chuckled. The princess narrowed her eyes at her father. Anakin looked at her expectedly. Aida sighed and first took off her hood. Long curls of dark brown cascaded down her shoulders. she was also wearing a gold chain around her forehead. She removed the veil,and her whole face was seen. Anakin had to agree with the king. She was beautiful. even more when she smiled. Anakin smiled back. "It is tradition that the virgin princesses must veil themselves before our guests before a feast," the king said. "Now, let us have dinner," Aida clapped her hands twice, and servants came from behind them, placing delicious dishes in front of them. Anakin's mouth drooled just looking at it. It even tasted good.   
  
"You see, the gangs here are horrible. Once you are their hostage,they torment you for information. That is why we must search out my abducted councilman. He is faithful to me,but i'm afraid...his tongue might slip," the king turned to Anakin. "Well, Anakin. I trust my daughter has given you a briefing of what this is all about?" he asked cheerfully. "yes, your highness," Anakin replied. "Good!" he turned back to his food. "The stone hidden in these walls not only supply the energy of the planet,but can also be used as a destruction device," the king continued. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "Meaning,it can provide energy,but can also be used as a bomb," Aida explained. "I see..." Obi-wan replied thoughtfully. The king cleared his throat. "Ahem. Master jedi,there is something of extreme importance i must discuss with you," he started. "Aida,dear. perhaps,you would like to show Anakin a tour of the palace grounds?" he asked, turning to his daughter. Aida nodded,and Obi-wan motioned for Anakin to follow her.   
  
As Aida led him out yet another way,Anakin struggled to start a conversation. "The uses of this stone sounds quite complicated," he started. To his relief, Aida smiled and started explaining in her gentle voice. "Yes. There are so many uses, you could get confused," she replied. Anakin grinned, "Try me." Aida narrowed her eyes with a sly grin on her face. "Alright. As you know, it can be used both to supply energy for our city,and be used to destruct. But it can also be used to heal wounds. If u shredded the stone to peices, and mixed it with a sort of liquid, it would be perfect. The stone can also be used as an ingredient for some Lavignian dishes. It may also be used as a deadly weapon if carved into a dagger. If you had many quantities of this stone, you could build a ship without needing sheilds..." the list went forever. Anakin was starting to become confused,when Aida came to the last use. "..and it can also be used as sort of a thunder rod. If there's lightning or a storm,instead of hitting you,it would hit the stone," Aida stopped. "It is truly amazing how you put all of that into your head," Anakin said wonderingly. Aida smiled again. "It took me more than a month to memorize all that." anakin chuckled. and from then on, they both started speaking comfortably to each other. they hardly looked at the beautiful carvings on the walls,amazing flowers and fountains in the garden,or the statues and paintings made by the king's most skilled artisans.  
  
"The life of the Jedi must be very lonely," Aida commented,after Anakin told her the Jedi Code. "Too much is forbidden," Anakin agreed. "but it must be for your own good?" she asked. Anakin nodded. she was smart. Of course,he should have known that by now. "Not knowing your mother? That must be very hard for jedi students," Aida commented,as they sat on a nearby stone bench. "Not for my fellow apprentices. I...didn't leave my mother till i was almost 10 years old," he said. Aida raised her eyebrows. "That must have been hard for you," she said. "Very. She's always been there for me,you know? And i was her only companion. And when i left..." Anakin's eyes became glassy and he stopped mid-sentence. Aida sighed and sympathetically squeezed his arm. Anakin was touched by her gesture. "You will be able to see her again. At least she's still living. Unlike mine," Aida said. Anakin looked up at her quickly. Where the smile was,was now a sorrowful face. "What happened?" he asked. "She died. Died when i was 5. it was some sort of disease. I never knew her that well. Just her voice,and images..." Aida stopped,as Anakin had. "i'm sorry," he whispered. Aida looked up. "It's all right. Thank you for your sympathy," she added,smiling. Anakin felt his face go red. "Thanks for yours," he replied. "You are welcome," she said. Just then, Obi-wan came striding to the place where they sat. "Hello, highness," he said,bowing before aida. "Master Jedi! I imagine you have finished your private discussion with my father?" she said. "yes. And the dinner was delicious. I'm afraid it it time for us to have our rest,padawan," he said,turning to regard Anakin. Anakin nodded. "Of course! The servants will show you to your quarters," Aida called a man standing near a doorway. "Please escort our guests to their sleeping quarters," she told the man. The man nodded and led them out. "It was nice speaking with you,Anakin," Aida said. "It has been a pleasure too,your highness," Anakin replied,bowing. "Please. Call me Aida," she gently corrected. Anakin nodded,and followed his master back inside.  
  
"I see you had a fine time with the princess," Obi-wan noted before they entered their seperate rooms. "Aida," Anakin corrected. Obi-wan just smiled. 


	2. chap2

~Next day-Sitting Room~  
  
"No,you did not!"  
  
"Yes,i did."  
  
The sitting room was full of laughter. Anakin was telling comical stories about his childhood. As the princess started pouring tea into cups,Anakin started another story involving a...dragon.   
  
"...and another swipe of my lightsaber,and it was dead."  
  
"Oh,really? how brave. How many heads were there?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"You killed a dragon with three heads by yourself?"  
  
"Last time we checked,there were only two." Obi-wan had entered the room,a smile on his face.  
  
"Sir Obi-wan! You will join us for tea?" Aida took another cup.  
  
"I might as well. i'd like to hear more of my padawan's..unusual stories."  
  
The princess laughed again.   
  
Obi-wan took the cup from Aida and took a sip as Anakin began another adventure story. He was both happy and amused by how easily Anakin got along with the princess. It was as if they were siblings when they talked.  
  
A servant walked into the room. "Master Jedi,your apprentice,and the princess are being summoned in the king's council room. It is most urgent," he said. "Of course," obi-wan replied. As they put their cups down, Aida wondered, "That's strange. Noone is to be present other than the councilmen when my father is having a meeting. Follow me." As she led them through the hallways, Anakin whispered, "Master, what was it that the king privately discussed with you last night?" "You will know soon,Padawan. Very soon," was his master's reply.   
  
The servant opened the doors and they entered. The king looked most distressed. "Aida, dear,please sit down. Master Obi-wan...we have recieved a threat," he started. Instead of sitting down, Aida stood with both Anakin and Obi-wan. Obi-wan nodded. "They....they will abduct the princess,if we don't hand over the stone," he said. Aida gasped,and almost fell back. Anakin steadied her. "..but we will not bow down to their wishes. Obi-wan, is it possible for you to have your apprentice guard my daughter at all times?" the king asked. Obi-wan sighed,and nodded. "Father, what do they want with the stone?" Aida said. "They want to take it to the satellite of Lavigne, the small planet Afee. There, the city has lost power,and they wish to use the stone to give it back its energy." Anakin shook his head. "But if the stone left this planet,the energy would...deteriorate," he said. "Exactly. That is why we cannot allow it. They claim their families are on Afee,and are dying...but there is nothing i can do! The stone taken means total blackout of Lavigne,and i will not tolerate that!" the king said. "There must be some other way," Aida thought. One of the councilmen agreed, "There is."   
  
They all looked in his direction. "This is councilman Dagon," the king introduced. Dagon nodded his head in greeting. "If we cut the stone in two,it would provide energy for both planets," Dagon said. "Impossible! The stone is too strong!" a woman sitting next to the king protested. "Yes,with tools,every type of blaster,and other material made on earth,it is impossible. But for the jedi's weapon?" Dagon looked at Obi-wan. "Hmm.." Obi-wan sighed. "Where is this stone?" he asked. "We will lead you there, if you agree," Dagon said. "I must contact my master first," Obi-wan turned to a dark corner. He took his comlink and signaled Master Yoda. "Yes?" came the old master's voice. "master, they wish us to cut their energy stone in half...with our lightsabers," he said. "The reason?" Yoda asked. After Obi-wan stated what the plan was, there was silence. Finally,Yoda replied, "take sides, you must not. Contact the gang leader,you should. If he agrees to the king's plan,so be it. Be careful Obi-wan." "yes,master," obi-wan replied. He signed off. he turned to his waiting companions. "Contact the gang leader. if he agrees,we will do as you say," he told them. The king nodded.  
  
-Garden-  
  
"The nerve!" aida was walking furiously ahead of anakin. "Abduct me to get the stone? Ridiculous!" she continued. her gentle voice had an angry tone to it. "Princess,you must be patient--" "Aida," she corrected him shortly. "Aida," Anakin said.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You must--"  
  
"be patiet?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"can't."  
  
"why"  
  
"don't have that gift."  
  
"of what?"  
  
"being patient!"  
  
"I thought you had a patient nature."  
  
"yeah? Meet the real me."  
  
Anakin sighed. "Please just---hold on," he abruptly stopped. aida whirled around. "what is it?" Anakin held up a hand and slowly turned. "duck!" he pulled Aida behind a pillar as a blaster shot missed them. "Stay here," he instructed Aida. Aida quietly nodded. Anakin took his lightsaber and activated it. A blaster came at him and he quickly deflected it. He had to keep the princess safe. He stepped out and tried finding out who was shooting. A man in a black cloak was blasting a garden tree to peices. "Stop!" Anakin deflected 5 shots at a time. Suddenly he heard a scream. "Aida!" he shouted. He deflected another bolt,and went to Aida's hiding place. Another man was trying to get her hands tied. aida,however,was struggling feircely. "Get--off!" Aida kicked him in the groin. The man gave a yelp. "Go,Anakin!! I'll take care of him!" Aida said, giving the man another good kick on his face. Anakin said, "I'll be right here!" and he deflected another bolt. the stranger was now advancing on him,firing two blaster pistols at a time. Anakin tried deflecting and dodging each bolt that came at him. He heard another scream from the man trying to abduct Aida. "Who are you?" he cried towards the man still shooting at him. Instead of answering, the man gave another 6 blasts and fled. Anakin couldn't chase him,he needed to help the princess. As he was going back to the hallway where she was,Aida landed another punch at the man's face. the poor man's nose was bleeding. Anakin almost burst out laughing. "call security!" Aida said, pinning the kidnapper's arms around his back. "OW!" he cried. In response, she just kicked him from behind. he starting groaning in pain. As anakin pressed the security button, he heard aida hiss, "Who sent you?" "Nobody," the kidnapper groaned. He yelped when she put her arm around his neck,threatening to strangle him. "I-i don't know!" he shouted,almost crying. Obi-wan came running down the hall,obviously feeling something had been wrong in the force. "Well, it looks like you and the princess have handled this quite well,padawan," he commented, looking at the grinning face of Anakin, and the princess, who had given the man another kick. "Oww!" he cried.   
  
-Later-  
  
"I did not know you had skills such as those," anakin said, as he and the princess started walking towards her chambers. "that's my advantage. I look fragile at first but when you test my skills,suprise,suprise," she replied. Anakin chuckled. "thanks againfor helping,Anakin. You will make a very fine jedi bodyguard someday," she said, entering her room. "You're welcome, your--Aida," Anakin said. Aida smiled and closed the door.  
  
Anakin sighed in exhaustation as he walked towards his quarters. He needed some rest after the excitement of the day.  
  
As he lay sleeping in his cot, Anakin dreamed an unusual dream.   
  
Everything was black,no light anywhere. he knew he was trying to look for something--or someone. He heard Aida's gentle voice humming through the darkness. "Anakin..." she called in a singsong voice. "Anakin, please come help me..." her voice was strange. Anakin tried to answer back, but like in ones dream, you find you can't speak. "Anakin...where are you?" Anakin started running towards the voice. he tried to call her name, but it was no use. "Anakin...Ani...."  
  
"ANAKIN!!" Anakin woke up to his master shaking him. "master! What are you doing here?" he asked,suddenly worried. "The princess has been kidnapped," was Obi-wan's short reply. 


	3. chap3

-Throne Room-  
  
"What are we going to do?" the king was on the verge of tears. "my only daughter has been taken from me! and they want the stone!" Obi-wan sighed. "Have you tried telling them the plan?" he asked. The king looked up. "Yes! They gave no response!!" he cried in frustration. "Jedi,i must ask you to do me a favor. " he cotinued. Anakin looked up,his eyes hopeful. "Though i have all security forces searching my daughter...I would still feel more assured if you were to look also," the king said slowly. After furrowing his brows,Obi-wan nodded his head. Anakin gave a slight grin. That was exactly what he was itching to do.  
  
-City-  
  
"Be careful,padawan," Obi-wan warned as Anakin edged around a dark alley. he reached out to the Force. "Noone here," he said. But Obiwan was inspecting the ground. "Look here. Anakin. What was the princess wearing before you left?" he suddenly stood. "She was wearing a dark purple velvet dress," Anakin thought. Obi-wan handed something to Anakin. It was a torn peice of dark purple velvet. "They must have been here!" he cried excitingly. Obi-wan nodded, "Exactly." After several more minutes of searching, Anakin made a discovery. "master, look!" he pointed to the ground. a few pebbles on the rocky road were the color of charcoal. "Speeder prints," Obi-wan muttered. "When you are riding a certain speeder at top speed, and come to a stop abruptly, this is what happens. They are here,somewhere," he finished. He hadn't noticed his padawan touching the stone walls. "Of course they are near, master," Anakin said, his palm on the cold,grimy wall,eyes closed in meditation. He opened his eyes. "And i know where they are," he said. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "They are hiding within the walls," Obi-wan suddenly said. Anakin smiled and nodded. Obi-wan stepped up beside Anakin. He didn't touch it,as Anakin did,but eyed it suspiciously. He walked down the other side and came back, still staring at the wall. He started walking the other way,when he stopped at the middle. He reached out a hand and smoothed the wall. "here," he whispered. Anakin ran towards him, his excitement getting the best of him. "Shhhh..." Obi-wan whispered,and looked up the building. Anakin looked up too. A camera was looking straight at them. "Walk towards that fruit stand, padawan," he said quietly. they walked casually towards a store,and Anakin felt the camera's lenses watch them. He felt impatient. Aida was in there somewhere, and they were torturing her for information. In his dreams, a long scar was on her face..."master, can't we just go in there and get rid of the guards?" he bursted out. "No padawan. We do not take sides. We will only do as the king requested,and the jedi council has advised," he said. Anakin sighed. Sonce the fruit stand was also selling a bit of jewelry, Anakin looked at one of the mirrors. He saw the camera behind him,which had looked another way. "The camera isnt looking at us anymore,Master," he noted. Obi-wan sighed. "Stay here,and wait for my signal," he said. anakin nodded. He pretended to take interest in a fruit as Obi-wan slipped away.   
  
Obi-wan hid behind the trunk of a large,old tree. He waited until the camera focused on the back of the building before silently and fluidly running through the crowd towards the wall. he pressed his body against it and called. *Padawan* Anakin,who had bought two japa fruits already, perked his head up suddenly. *yes master?* *Come.* Obi-wan responded. Anakin thanked the fruit tender and put his hood on. He walked quietly but quickly towards Obi-wan. "Ready?" Obi-wan whispered. Anakin nodded. Obi-wan reached a hand out and sent a powerful burst of the force towards the hidden door. It quickly slid open. The two guards controlling the cameras opened their mouths to shout,but Anakin was too quick for them. As Obi-wan closed the door behind him, Anakin force threw the two japa fruits he had bought into their mouths. Obi-wan and Anakin drew their lightsabers simultaneously,and pointed them at their necks. "No sound," Obi-wan said. The guardsnodded. "Where is the princess?" Obi-wan asked. The guards looked at each other. "WHERE IS SHE?"Anakin screamed. Obi-wan was suprised by his padawan's sudden burst of anger. One of the guards sighed,and pointed at the computer screen. It was a map of the hideout. He was pointing at a small room labeled,Restricted Access.   
  
-main hallway-  
  
"You seemed a bit disturbed back there,young padawan," Obi-wan mentioned as they made their way cautiously towards the room. Anakin blinked. "Aida is very important to me," he said. "Oh?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "In what way?" he inquired. "She's like my sister. A sister i never had," Anakin replied. Obi-wan nodded in relief. *Thank the force the only love he feels towards her is brotherly love* he thought. "Ten guards. To the left," Obi-wan said. Anakin nodded. They creeped up behind a wall and Obi-wan took a peek. He stopped Anakin,who had wanted a good look also. "Close your eyes,padawan. Feel. Use the Force," he commanded. Anakin sighed. How could his master be asking him to meditate at a time like THIS? Anakin closed his eyes,reached out to the force,and said(as if a recitation),"Ten guards,total. One standing near the princess's door,blaster ready and loaded. two others in front of him in deep conversation,blasters held casually. Four more guards down the hall,comparing their blasters(here Anakin rolled his eyes),the last three looking down the hallway speaking to each other," he said. "Very good padawan. Very good," Obi-wan said. Anakin opened his eyes. "Oh,i forgot that rat crawling next to that guards foot," he said disappointedly. "Oh,did i turn you into such a perfectionist?" Obi-wan asked, amusement in his eyes. Anakin grinned. "Maybe. You're a perfectionist yourself. Or,maybe i came that way," Anakin said. Obi-wan smiled. "ready?" "Oh yeeeah."   
  
They lept from behind the wall and simultaneously lit their lightsabers. The guards,alarmed, started blasting furiously. One of them pressed a button on his belt,alerting all security to the new intruders. Anakin inwardly groaned. "Don't kill them padawan. Just deflect. We don't want to cause a war," Obi-wan warned. While still deflecting,Anakin edged towards the door of the room which held Aida. "Aida are you there?" he shouted,as Obi-wan covered for him. "MMMMPH!" was the reply he got. "Ok. Just,stay calm,we've got everything under control," he said. "Owffweewy?" was the sarcastic reply. Anakin sent calming waves of the force towards Aida,as he resumed deflecting the blaster fire. Obi-wan brought the tip of his lightsaber to one of the blasters. As the blaster melt,the guard screamed and let go. "There are too many!" Anakin shouted,indicating the fast approach of reinforcements. "I've alerted the town security. they are on their way," Obi-wan assured. As if in response to his reassuredness towards Anakin,different blaster fire was heard down the dark hallway. "Town security! Make sure the jedi don't get the princess!" One of the guards screamed. "Get her out,and run! I'll take care of this!" Obi-wan shouted over the noise. Anakin jumped backwards and sunk his lightsaber blade into the wall,careful not to slice too deep. He kicked the the door open and got inside. It was very dark. "Ani! Ani,im here!" Aida's voice echoed through the huge,dark room. She had managed to take of the cloth that had been over her mouth. "Where are you?" he said. "Im here,Ani! Im here!" *My dream* Anakin thought. *In my dream,i-i never found her. But i will now!* Anakin lit his lightsaber again and let its glow guide him. "keep talking!" he shouted. "Oh thank the heavens you have come. they have tried to get information about the stone,Anakin! Oh I kept my mouth shut. If you and your master hadn't come...they were supposed to torture me this afternoon," she said. Anakin finally saw a trail of her robe. And saw her fully. She was wearing a tight red velvet robe(which was now torn),a thin white nightgown(stained a bit at the bottom with blood) underneath. Her hair was in a loose bun. Though she was in distress,she looked as elegant as ever. Anakin quickly cut her bonds,and examined her wounds. She had a scar on her forehead,her leg had a deep cut,and her wrists had scratches from the rough rope that had held her."Morons weren't careful in abducting me.." she explained. He helped her up from the chair she had been bound to. "Oh.." Aida almost fell down. "You are weak," Anakin noted,worry in his voice. He let her lean herself towards him. He held her by the waist,and tried to support her. "Im just fine. Just let me see those horrendus guards and i'll have my strength back in NO time," she seethed. Anakin grinned. Obi-wan came rushing in,his lightsaber glowing blue. "She's wounded. Minor injuries,but they must be attended to,"Anakin explained. Obi-wan shut down his lightsaber,took in the situation,and took her in his arms. "The town security is distracting the ever coming guards. But we only have short time,padawan. they know we have the princess."  
  
They raced out of the room. Blaster fire erupted from all sides. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and deflected every bolt,and at the same time walked backwards towards the open balcony,following Obi-wan. "Jump!!" Obi-wan said. "Be...right...there," Anakin said, still trying to defend himself. He saw Obi-wan take a leap, carrying Aida,and land softly on his feet. Anakin followed shortly. Town security had overcome the gang rebel guards,so they were safely on their way to the palace.  
  
-Palace-  
  
"Aida! Oh my Aida!" King Seth,his face a mask of worry, came rushing into the room Aida was in. After his daughter had assured him that she was alright, Seth turned to the Jedi. "I thank you for bringing my daughter safely here,jedi. It was clever of you not to take her to the hospital," he said. "We knew the consequences, your majesty. She would have been abducted again if she stayed in a public place such as that," Obi-wan answered. "Well! You must rest assured,for i am giving the jedi council a positive report on your mission here! is there anything i can do in return for saving little Aida (' I'm not little!')?" he asked. Obi-wan smiled. "Nothing at the moment you highness. We were just doing as you asked," he said. Suddenly,a boy came inside,and looked at the king and Obi-wan. "Your Majesty,and master jedi,the royal council said it is urgent that you come into the meeting room at once," he said. The king nodded and followed the boy out. Obi-wan motioned for Anakin to stay and left also.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving me." Anakin turned and smiled at Aida. She was laying down on a bed, the blankets thrown aside. "Think nothing of it,your highness," Anakin said. "Oh,formal now,aren't we?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Oh! Sorry,Aida," Anakin corrected himself. "And think nothing of it? Why would i do that? If you and Master Obi-wan didn't come when you did, i would have been totured for information. Even killed if i didn't say anything about the stone," she continued. "You wouldn't have said anything," Anakin sighed. "Course i wouldn't. I'd rather die a hero than live a traitor. Wouldn't you?" she said. "Yes. i guess..no i know i would have done the same," Anakin replied. Aida sighed and gave a slight groan. anakin gave a start. "Are you in pain?" he asked. Aida had a cold look on her face. "No,no,not in pain. I was just thinking of how i'm not gong to be allowed to beat my abductors up when i visit them in prison," she said. Anakin chuckled. "You are a a spirited one,aren't you?" he said,shaking his head. "Yes. Aren't you?" she asked. Anakin chuckled again and said, " Oh yes. I am." 


	4. chap4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Council room-  
  
"They've agreed."  
  
Obi-wan and the king breathed a sigh of relief. The rebel gang leader had just contacted the council,and had agreed on letting them cut the stone in two. "I believe you shall have to show Master Obi-wan to the hidden chamber," King Seth said,looking at Dagon. Dagon smiled. "Of course. Guards!" dagon called. about 22 guards stepped into the room,alert and ready. "Master Jedi,if you will follow me," he said. "Wait," Obi-wan stopped. dagon looked at him, "Yes? What is it?" Obi-wan looked at the king. "I might need my padawan for the stone cutting. It is better if we had two lightsabers doing the work,instead of just one," Obi-wan said. The king nodded almost immediately,while Dagon looked doubtful. "Your apprentice is quite young,Master Jedi. Do you trust him to help you at such a hard task?" Dagon asked. Obi-wan nodded, "Of course." Dagon nodded also. "So be it then. You shall both be sworn unto secrecy not to reveal the hidden chamber. We can't risk blindfolding you," Dagon said.   
  
"Anakin."  
  
Anakin stood from his seat,and stopped his conversation abruptly with Aida. "Yes master?" he asked,walking towards Obi-wan. "It's time. The rebels have agreed in sharing the stone," he said. Anakin smiled,and looked at aida. Aida had a faint look on her face,but was giving a little grin. "Go on!" her eyes told him. Anakin turned back to Obi-wan and said, "I'm ready."  
  
-Corridors-  
  
"This way." Obi-wan,Anakin,Dagon,and King Seth were surrounded by guards,who were guiding them into the secret chambers.   
  
They suddenly stopped before a turn down another hallway. "Um..this is the part where we turn and continue walking?" Anakin whispered to Obi-wan. Obi-wan motioned for him to be silent. Dagon put on a black glove and touched a drawing of a red fruit on the wall. The fruit,to Anakin's suprise,started glowing, and unlocked the hidden door. "inside. Hurry," dagon ordered,going inside himself. It was pitch darkness inside once the entrance door was closed. the guards all took out their glow sticks and marched on. "The people living on Lavigne have been informed of the temporary loss of energy. We will have to remove the stone from it's post in order to cut it," Dagon said. "Ah,here we are." A circular door was before them. It opened after a series of numbers and symbols were punched in by one of the guards.   
  
They were inside a blank,dark,cold room. the walls, Anakin noted,were made of steel. No decoration was present in this room. Though it was rather large. A few lights shone from the ceiling. and there,in the middle of the room,stood a large platform. And on a stool sat a large black,polished looking stone. Electric beams pulsated from it,the beams giving energy to the the whole planet. Anakin stared at it. Someone turned the power off and the stone looked almost ordinary."Remove the stone from the stool," Dagon ordered. The guards moved in and started grunting to try to lift the large, strong,heavy stone. "Excuse me,perhaps we could help," Obi-wan said. Dagon and the king looked at them in suprise. "Of course,of course, if you wish," the king said,nodding. "Please direct the guards from the stone," obi-wan said. "But-but-how are you going to lift it wihout their help?" Dagon sputtered. The king sighed and silenced him. Then he ordered the guards to step aside. the guards,looking puzzled,did as he said. Obi-wan nodded towards Anakin. They both lifted an arm up,and started concentrating on the force,willing it to lift the stone. Anakin imagined the stone lying there. Dark and heavy. he imagined a big hand take it and lift it up. Gasps from behind him told him that it was working. the stone was already off the ground. Under Obi-wan's direction,they lifted the stone from the stool and settled it on a clear part of the ground. Anakin felt almost dizzy after so much effort. Obi-wan and Anakin walked towards the stone and activated their lightsabers. They both started working on it,cutting it with as much strength they had in them. It was harder than it looked. the stone was solid,and very large.   
  
After about half an hour,their labor was over. The stone now stood in two pieces. "Finally," Anakin breathed. Both he and Obi-wan were covered in sweat. Anakin and Obi-wan used the force again to lift one piece of the stone and settle it back to the stool. The power was turned on and beams started pulsating from the stone again. "There now! I knew the jedi could do it!" the king said,smiling. One of the guards comlinks buzzed. The guard answered it,and cut the connection. "Well? What is it?" Dagon asked. "The rebel gangs are on their way here. They--" he was interrupted by blaster fire from behind him. "They've found us!" the king cried. "Go for cover! Behind the stone! We'll take care of this!" Obi-wan shouted. The guards started shooting back at the mad rebel gang members. Obi-wan and anakin deflected blaster fire while the king and Dagon ran for cover. Five of the king's guards were now either dead or wounded. In their anger, the remaining guards advanced on the rebels and overtook them with the help of Obi-wan and Anakin. "I thought you had agreed to take half of the stone," Obi-wan said calmly. The rebel gang leader just glared at him. "What do you know Jedi?" "i know enough," Obi-wan replied, as the guards binded the remaining gang members up. The king and dagon came running towards them. "Fools! You don't even deserve half of the stone!" the king bellowed. More royal guards rushed into the room. Anakin sighed. He couldn't wait to tell Aida. It was over at last.  
  
A/N: I'm soooo sorry this chapter was so short. But Chapter 5(the last chapter) is on it's way! Plz review!!  
  
~barriss 


	5. chap5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
-Lavigne Transport Hangar-  
  
"And then..."   
  
It had only been yesterday when Anakin and Obi-wan had cut the stone into two,and had fought the suprise attack of the rebel gangs. When they had returned to the palace,the king contacted the gangs,and had informed them about the suprise attack,asking why they did it. The true gang leader replied that he had no part of it,and that the group that had attacked them was not under his command. The king then gave part of the stone to the gangs, ordering the gang leader to discipline his organization.   
  
Now, it was time to go back to Corusant,and report the happenings at Lavigne to the Jedi Council. Anakin was walking down the hall towards the hangar,Aida's arm in his. She had asked him to tell her the story of what had happened the other day. Obi-wan,Dagon,and the king were already waiting at the ship's open ramp,conversing with each other.   
  
"...and then,the royal guards came and binded the rebels up,while we force lifted the stone and brought it to the throne room," Anakin finished. "That was quite an event," Aida noted. They had now come to the ramp of the waiting ship. they stood quietly behind Obi-wan,the king,and Dagon(who were all still so busy talking). Anakin found that he was going to miss Aida. He had never missed a *GIRL* before....'cept maybe Padme and his mother,of course. "Well,this is goodbye," Aida said,looking up at him. "Yes,it is," Anakin replied. "I don't know how i know about this,Anakin. But i've a feeling that we will see each other again," she said,smiling,trying to cheer him up. "Soon,I hope," Anakin said,smiling. Aida laughed her musical laugh in return. Then,she kissed him on the cheek,and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Anakin blushed beet-red. "I'll miss you," she said,still hugging him. Anakin hugged her back and whispered into her ear, "I'll miss you too." Aida pulled from their hug,laughing again. "Liar," she said playfully,still chuckling. Anakin just shook his head,trying to convince her what he said was true. Then found himself grinning in spite of it.  
  
-Corusant-  
  
"Why the down face,Ani?" Anakin's best friend Tru interrupted his thoughts. "Missing Aida?" Tru asked. Anakin nodded his head. Tru grinned. "You'll see her again," he said. "Ooooooooooooooooo,Ani has a cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush.." Anakin's friend Lilla sang. Tru and Anakin gave her a hard stare. "Shuttin' up," she said,turning back to her book. "You'll see her again,Ani," Tru assured him again,patting his shoulder. And deep down inside, Anakin tried persuading himself that those words were true.  
  
a/n: hope yall liked the story!! ill be posting itz sequel called 'Aida's Secret' now. look for it,ok?  
  
-barriss 


End file.
